Move well or die
by TheIronMask
Summary: A young Naruto is plunged into a world of predators and prey adopted into a clan and changed into one of them Naruto will become the ultimate predator so long as he obeys the rule of move well or die
1. Chapter 1

Move well or die

I do not own Naruto or Alien vs. Predator. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Twentieth century fox respectively.

"hello" are hish aka predators talking

'hello' are hish aka predators thinking

"**hello" **are humans speaking

Chapter 1 Getting lost

It was just before dawn that Naruto awoke from sleep. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawned, and then stood from his bed. A mere mattress in the back corner of a dead end alley. Naruto did this ever since the woman who ran the orphanage kicked him out a month ago, at one year of age he had to adapt on his own to survive. Speaking of which it was breakfast time, standing up Naruto walked over to a drain pipe. Cupping his hands, Naruto allowed the water that was trickling down the pipe from rain the night before to fill his hands before lifting them to his mouth. Greedily drinking the dirty water until there was none left in his tiny hands. Now fully awake Naruto then moved swiftly from one alley to another, digging through trash cans trying to find something that was at least edible, so as to gain his strength for the day one needed nourishment if one was running from groups of people. Coming up to a dumpster Naruto paused suddenly getting the feeling that he was being watched, the hairs on his arm standing on end were an indication of that. He turned and looked to the roof of the building he was buy but found that nothing was there shrugging he went back to his task of finding food. However he was in deed being watched.

H'dlak watched the human child from his perch on a roof. Being a bad blood for seven years he had to move quickly from planet to planet too avoid being killed, that was until he met up with two other bad bloods and formed a hunting party of their own. The three of them had since then captured a game preserve and using the communications array on a downed ship to render the planet quarantined so as to keep away the authorities. They would then abduct different kind of game and drop them off on the planet literally. However he found that he was getting bored and during down time when there was no prey, there was little to do. Now he wanted something to "entertain" him. What better thing to do so than a human child and now he found the perfect one, one that wouldn't be missed. But first he had a job to do which was to round up humans and bring them back. He had abducted eight warriors and had just finished securing the ninth, when he saw the child. Now he decided was the time, pulling out a blow pipe that had a tranquilizer dart at the ready. He clicked his mandibles' in anticipation, when the child whirled around H'dlak fired!

When Naruto was finished finding food he heard a clicking noise, startled he spun around only to be met with a pricking sensation in his neck, he knew only darkness after that. Naruto jolted awake when he heard a roar he tried to move away from the noise, but didn't get very far when he was violently jerked back hard enough to send him to the ground! When he looked up what he saw to his mind was four monsters. So he did what any child would do if in that situation he cried. Pran'ser was not having a very good day. Oh no, first she was being harassed by males on her way to the shuttle port, then she was ambushed in route to a hunting trip with her friends on a lush jungle world, and now she was strung up onto a totem pole like some cheap ornament only then after awakening did she become aware of her situation she quickly found that they had removed her weapons as well as most of her armor save for the coverings of her breasts and her loin cloth the rest was in a pile a few feet away. "ah so the bitch is finally awake" a male had said to her left "welcome to our humble camp ground where you will be living and more importantly being bred" he finished the sentence with lust in his voice. At first she didn't seem to register what he had said, but once she did she let out a defiant roar that shook the earth then did something unexpected she started to chuckle "pauking bad bloods always acting without thought when my clan discovers what you have done..". She was about to finish her sentence when she heard a wail she looked over towards the other two bad bloods and discovered a human child.

Anger welled up within her 'they dare steal a child from its home gods strike them form this world' she thought despite the child not being one of them she still felt anger towards the bad bloods no one abducts a child from its home . She would roar again however, she noticed that the human was attached to a leash which was held by the shortest of the three males. 'Why would they bring one here what reason could they' her eyes widened she realized what they planned to do to it. It was then that the biggest male made himself known by addressing the other two "Now that you've had your fun it's time to begin the hunt" and with that they left the camp but not before the short one petted Naruto as if he was a cat, then tied his leash to a stake in the ground that had a ring on it, and finally left. Now that most of the monsters were gone Naruto calmed down slightly, while the other one was watching him intently. Something told him that the monster on the big tree would not hurt him it looked at him in almost a sad way. Pushing his fear down he tried to get out of the leash, tugging at the leather he tried valiantly to pull the stake from the ground but it was too well entrenched in the dirt. So his hands flew to his neck trying to pull whatever it was off of him. Despite being one year old he was a natural escape artist not that he ever took notice of this when running from mobs in Konoha. He felt something give and seconds later he sprinted as far away from the monsters as his little legs could carry him. Pran'ser watched the human child mess with his restraints ' What a strange creature, even trapped it doesn't give up trying to do the impossible a definite credit to his race' she thought with respect until she saw the rope drop to which she gawked "is it a genius?" she asked to herself as it sprinted away into the forest.

Naruto ran for what seemed like forever when he came upon a river and finally stopped when he saw a group of eight ninja walking towards him. One caught sight of him and shouted **"hey look over there is that a kid?"** all then ran towards him one asked **"kid do you know where we are?"** **"he's just a baby he isn't going to know anything"** another said then a woman wearing a kimono and a kiri headband came toward him, scooped him up, held him close then said **"look at him he's scared out of his mind where did you come from little guy?".** Naruto was about to hug her back but then he heard a sound, living on the street for a month made him learn what certain sounds meant and he learned very fast. That sound was a clicking noise reacting without thinking Naruto tried to wiggle out of her grasp but she held fast **"What's wrong?"** she asked then there was a whipping sound, a gasp, and finally a thud one of the shinobi fell in a heap to the ground! In the confusion someone shouted **"scatter"** they did, the kiri nin took to the trees leaping from branch to branch as fast as she could while carrying the boy **"it's gonna be ok"** she said more to herself than to him. Blinded by her fear she got caught in trip wire, which snared her foot and flipped her over! Dangling by her ankle she then looked to Naruto and said **"ok kid I'm going to let you down when I do run away as fast as you can. Can you do that for me sweetie?" **at his nodding head she lowered him to the forrest floor when she saw that he would land without being hurt she let go of him. He hit the ground and landed on his butt, getting up fast he ran again. Naruto didn't get far when he too got his ankle caught in wire then he heard a terror filled high pitch scream. He then started to cry again he wailed and screamed, the poor boy wanted this all to be a dream unfortunately it wasn't.

H'dlak walked toward the other trap that he had placed after he dealt with the female human when his ears picked up crying he then picked up his pace what he came to amused him, there was the human child he had selected to be his slave hanging from his ankle crying 'he will be crying more before I'm through with him' he thought sickly. Naruto struggled even more once he saw the monster from before come towards him it took out a knife and cut the rope but before Naruto hit the ground the monster caught him. H'dlak caught the human child by the cloth on his upper body and carried him back to camp where Naruto was once again restrained to the stake but this time with chain instead of rope.

Pran'ser's heart sank when she saw the short one of the bad bloods return and it sank lower when she saw who he had with him. It was the human child thrashing around in a vain attempt to be free of the hunter. The male had restrained the poor thing with chain, then turned and once again left the two alone only he had placed it nearer to her position. The human inched away from her at least he wanted to only in that direction was hounds which to him were more terrifying than the others once he saw them he shot back to the stake as quickly as he could. She truly felt sorry for it "Taken from your world you've experienced so much in the last fifty minutes, were I able to speak in your language I'd comfort you, you have my word that those sick pauks won't get away with this" she said then she got an idea she would comfort it the only way she knew how to comfort a child, by purring. Naruto looked at the thing on the tree when it started to make a purring noise like a cat. She had said something funny before she began to purr but he would thing of that later, now he felt sleepy with the weight of what happened that day crashing down on him he soon fell asleep.

Pran'ser watched the boy at least she thought he was a boy fall asleep most likely she decided from the events of the day so now all there was to do was wait and watch for other humans if they survived on this rock. She then heard the sound of heavy footfalls in the jungle and the three bad bloods came back to camp the biggest and the shortest where unscathed but the middle wasn't so lucky his right arm had been torn off from the elbow down and if it wasn't treated the whole thing would need to be amputated or he would surely die of infection. ' A fitting end to one who bathes in dishonor' she thought darkly the largest one stalked up to her and said " I hope you are in a comfortable position for it will be the one which you will be bred in but first I must clean these trophies don't go away now" he finished with a laugh and walked toward a hut that was a few feet away.

While the big one was cleaning his trophies the smallest had woken the boy up and was it the process of teaching him tricks, and the middle one began the painful process of cleaning his wound. Fifteen minutes later, the small one was getting frustrated that the human would not verbally respond to his commands not even a growl or a sigh he simply didn't move. The human just sat there he almost looked as if he was mouthing a word but since none at the camp knew human mouth movements for words they couldn't say. The small one then through his arms up in anger and stomped toward the hut to clean his trophies just as the big one had finished cleaning his. With his task done the big one walked over to the female and said "Now it is time I shall have you ready or not" he removed his loincloth and the females and even prepared to commit rape. It was then that Naruto did the one thing that little kids do to that gets them the most attention he had heard this word multiple times that day and decided to try to say it, it would be his first word after all he raised his head and said **"pauk".**

Everything at the camp halted the big one who was in mid thrust stopped turned and looked at the boy whom said **"pauk"** again. The small one who had heard it stopped cleaning his trophies and had begun to laugh. That is until the body of the middle one fell to the floor with a large hole in his neck he was dead before he hit the floor! The biggest called out "ambush" as plasma fire was heading in all directions he went for his weapon but was hit in the side with plasma and was sent to the ground in a heap. While the smallest was tackled to the ground and had cuffs placed upon his wrists, three hish pathfinders came out from the trees one jogged over to Pran'ser and said "Lady Darkblade we will have you down momentarily". "Pathfinder keep the big one alive if you would and take that worm to the interrogation chambers" she said with the authority of the princess of the Darkblade clan that she was as she motioned to the bad bloods that were still alive. Then one old looking male ran into the clearing and toward Pran'ser " Get my daughter down from that totem now" he shouted in an alarmed voice. They cut her restraints when she regained her balance asked for a blade which her father handed her, and with two enraged steps she grabbed the big one by the shoulder and roared into his face "Now you are the one who is fucked" with that she drove the knife between collar bone and neck straight into his heart.

Her revenge partly complete she looked for the human boy, whom was hunkered down covering his ears and head from the rest of the world. Her father then asked if she was unharmed to which she said that she was fine, she then moved toward the smallest who was in route to the mother ship that had uncloaked a few seconds prior and snarled at him "where is the key to the humans restraints" to which he fearfully replied "in the hut next to the grind stone". She quickly found the keys and made her way over to the boy to unlock the restraints, once unlocked she saw him try and scramble away but quickly scooped him up and embraced him in a light hug so as to not hurt him and after a few seconds he returned the embrace. Her father then made himself known by stalking up behind her and asking "they kidnaped a human child?" she responded with a nod and said " he saved me from a cruel fate, father please bring the transfer room online with anesthetics at the ready and I humbly request that the boy be adopted into the clan." To which her father said "we will talk about it after this situation is dealt with" he then turned to a hunter and said "We are leaving get everyone aboard". And once everyone was the ship took off into space.

A/N This is my first story so please be kind in your reviews and feel free to give pointers. Have a nice day and hope to see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Move well or die

I do not own Naruto or Alien vs. Predator. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Twentieth century fox respectively. The hish species and names are owned by Dark Horse Books save for Ret-Iaru and Kiris'Gi they are my oc's

"hello" are hish aka predators talking

'hello' are hish aka predators thinking

"**hello" **are humans speaking

"_hello" are demons talking_

Chapter two : The first step

After entering the ship Pran'ser immediately headed toward her state room where she kept her belongings once there she set Naruto down on her bed went behind a curtain and changed her undergarments. When she was finished she opened the curtain to find that thankfully the boy was still there. She then scooped him up and proceeded towards the infirmary.

Naruto then was taken by Pran'ser to a room with what looked like to him a bed, when he was set upon it however he found the surface to be hard much like his own in the alley within Konoha. Pran'ser pushed him lightly into a laying position and was surprised at what she felt; bone; all bone. She used her claws to tear the tattered cloth on his upper body off of him and looked absolutely horrified at what she saw, he was horribly malnourished. 'What has your clan done to you young one' she thought in utter shock at the sight before her, she was so caught up in the condition of the boy that she did not hear the door open and whom should walk in but her father Dre-Nath and her mother Kiris'Gi the two leaders of the Dark Blade clan both whom had eyes or in Dre-Nath's case eye locked onto the boy. At the sight of the new comers Naruto would have bolted if it weren't for the restraints that Pran'Ser had put onto him without the boy taking notice. Seeing his terrified face and his incredibly malnourished body Dre-Naths eye softened considerably and relaxed his stance, he wanted to speak but his mate beat him to it "Why in the name of Centanu is this child so skinny, do they make him eat garbage? Has he eaten at all since being in your presence?" Kiris'Gi demanded to know of her daughter not knowing that she was closer to the truth than she realized. "I did not see him eat I assumed that he was being fed when" Pran'Ser attempted to explain when she was cut off by her mother's roar "Then what are you waiting around for get him something to eat" and with that she scurried out of the room like a young pup who had been grounded.

The three eyes were once again locked onto Naruto who squirmed under their scrutiny when, Dre-Nath walked up as slowly as he would allow himself to around the table placed a massive hand on Naruto's head. With a gentle turning motion he made Naruto face the right but the boys eyes remained locked onto his mate it seemed as if he would try to get out of the restraints if she made a threatening gesture or if he did, chuckling at the humans misplaced courage he then placed a tiny button like object into his ear then released him. He stepped back to give him some breathing air then spoke in a calming voice n "Now there's no need to be frightened young one can you understand me?" at the boys widening eyes he turned towards the door and bellowed "Doctor we have little time to waste get in here so that I may decide "his mate cleared her throat, quickly correcting himself "We decide his fate". A skinny Hish had entered the room and began to touch buttons on a console in the far corner of the room when Naruto noticed movement above him his gaze jerked toward the ceiling eyeing the object fearfully that was coming down. The doctor had his scanning equipment at the ready had begun to check the child for any and all diseases. After a few minutes, he hummed to himself motioned for the two clan leaders over to the view screen. Once they were by him the doctor pointed towards a red image that outlined the boys' body and said "See this red glow?" at their nods he continued "it shouldn't be there a normal human has a feint blue glow but he has a vibrant red almost as if it's alive" "what about the boy doctor?" Kiris'Gi asked with pity in her voice "how is he still alive from all this malnutrition he would be dead now correct?" the doctor responded quickly "under normal circumstances I'd agree but I'm willing to bet ten denarii that red energy has to do with keeping him alive" it was then that Pran'Ser returned with a bowl of grilled pieces of meat in her arms Dre-Nath turned to regard his daughter "Ah good your back just in time" Dre-Nath had never expected the truth in that statement, when they all found themselves save for the good doctor in a sewer "Dre-Nath what did you touch?" Kiris'Gi asked in annoyance to her non tech savvy mate "I certainly did not do this" he defended "If I did this then where, is the good doctor? Why isn't he here?" he replied though he was prone to tricks he knew the time and place for them now was most certainly not either. _"It would seem as if you're in a sewer." _All three of the hunters whirled around in and entered defensive stances towards the direction of the voice only to be met with a passage way. _"And this is no illusion follow my voice if you want to know about the boy" _the voice beckoned them Pran'Ser was the first to drop her guard and waded calmly towards the sounds origin, her parents followed albeit cautiously. When they came upon a room that had a large cage within, the cage had a slip of paper with writing that Dre-Nath did not recognize.

They all stopped in front of the cage, then a claw shot out from between the bars! One jumped back while Dre-Nath and Kiris'Gi stood their ground mostly because they were too far away for it to reach them. _"Why don't you all get closer so I may devour your souls" _it finished cackling maniacally at the sound of the voice the three Hish looked up all eyes widened at what they saw, a giant nine tailed canine like entity. _"So I see straight to business then?"_ it asked in a very regal tone. Smirking Kiris'gi stepped forward and addressed it "I am Kiris'Gi co-leader of the Dark Blade clan can you tell us where we are?" the entity leaned down so as to get a better look at them then said _"You are in my jailors mind because I pulled you here to strike a deal as it were and to inform you of what he is."_ "Inform us of what he is, and what did you mean your jailer tell us and then we shall negotiate" Kiris'Gi said smoothly in a no nonsense tone of voice. _"Very well then however I won't give you information but a story. Our story begins as they often do with a power hungry human he's a single minded individual with no regard for life. The more power he attains the more hungry he becomes, now at this point the human made a failed assassination attempt on a great political figure! During which he attempted to use me as a weapon but as I said he lost and I ended up sealed confined in the boy's grandmother a female known as Mito Uzumaki, the Uzumaki clan was entrusted to contain my power by the political figure so that on the surface they would be creating a united village but the real reason that this happened was to create the perfect biological weapon. Imagine a soldier that never tires, never starves, and can shrug off almost any injury. If one makes war once a generation, and the power source gets transferred to one that is in that generation if trained properly" _Dre-Nath completed his sentence "Then one would get the best soldier. This is greatly disturbing that they would do this to their own kind, but why is the boy so skinny?" The entity sighed and said _"Another power hungry one from the same clan as the first ripped me from the seal of the boys' mother, Kushina Uzumaki while she was in labor then he attacked the boys village using me as a weapon. The boy's father eventually sealed me into his child at the cost of his own life. His mother died shortly thereafter. The boys' father wanted for him to be seen as a hero, but the villagers ignored this and chose instead to try and kill him multiple times the latest plan of which was starvation he has been eating out of trash cans for the past month." _Absorbing this new information Pran'Ser for the first time whilst within the presence of the entity spoke "You spoke of the boys parents' names but never said the name of the boy and I would like to know what is the boys name?" _" his name is Naruto it means maelstrom. Now shall we discuss terms for an alliance?"_ Kiris'Gi looked at it and replied "yes we shall"

It was what seemed like two hours later, that the Hish and the Kyuubi as the entity introduced itself as, had reached an agreement. Naruto would be genetically altered into one of them and trained as a hunter whilst the Kyuubi would heal any severe injuries that would no doubt befall Naruto in his life whilst in the hunting academy. When Naruto turned twelve they would go to a forested world with a shaman and would let the Kyuubi's soul out of the boy but leaving his power in Naruto, as a sort of reserve strength to be absorbed into his system when he reached the age of eighteen when he took his Chiva. With that out of the way the Kyuubi told them that only a few seconds have passed and would return to the operating room. A bright light soon engulfed them and, where back in the room with the good doctor. "My lord are you alright?" the doctor asked Dre-Nath who answered much to his mate and daughters amusement "Old age that's all, doctor what are his chances of surviving the genetic procedure?" The Doctor took a deep breath and said "Well given his condition I would have to say at least a fifty one percent chance of survival but I don't know if there will be any side effects or deformities" He was about to reply when Kiris'Gi once again beat him to it "fifty one percent is more than enough doctor see that the transfer room is online with anesthetic gasses ready in about" she looked at the hour glass on the wall" Twenty minutes" the doctor bowed and left the room then she addressed her daughter "Pran you will be this boy's mother I know you've wanted a son and given your condition this would be the perfect opportunity to adopt a child what do you think?" "I agree mother" Pran'Ser replied happily "He will have to have a Hish name I will not have him being called by a nickname or his human name as it is null and void" Dre-Nath interjected. "I will try to think of one father" With that she bowed her head turned and left but her mother's voice reached her ears "I believe you have something to attend to before transfer daughter, the bad blood that you had brought to the interrogation chamber is awaiting you, deal with him. In the mean time we will watch over our grandson." Her mother finished with a smile.

Coming up to the interrogation room Pran'Ser asked a guard "Has the condemned caused any trouble?" The guard shook his head in the negative so she proceeded into the room to find her prey was tied down to a chair. The vermin growled at her "where is my meat slave?" she answered him with a powerful back hand to his face sending the chair with him in it crashing to the floor! Snarling she said "You shall never again refer to him in such a way, in fact you won't be alive long enough to harm another soul." She then reached over to a table with cutting tools on it, brushing her clawed hand over each wicked looking blade and picked up the one that looked the most dull as the two guards entered the room. She then handed the knife towards one of them then said in a cruel voice "Castrate him then nail him to cross" with that she left the room and headed towards the transfer room enjoying the screams and shrieks of the bad blood as his sentence was carried out. Kiris'Gi held Naruto though the boy squirmed slightly but he calmed down when she began purring. Dre-Nath lead the pair towards the transfer room they were met by Pran'Ser whom took Naruto in her arms as they entered the room and walked toward the table and set him down on it. Once done she gently pushed him down into a laying position strapped him down by his wrists and ankles. Looking around the room Naruto discovered that a bubble was coming down over him and the same doctor from before came up with a mask and placed it over his head and stepped back. Naruto breathed into the mask he soon felt drowsy and was asleep in a few minutes.

The doctor motioned for two other doctors to bring up the equipment as a glass dome lowered to cover them. There was a hissing sound as the air around the doctors was cleaned and sterilized. Once done the doctors began to make incisions in his arms and legs, then attached tubes to the incisions with ones for inward flow in and others for outward flow, and finally very carefully the trio moved Naruto to a tank of clear liquid replaced the anesthesia with a breathing mask and lowered him into the liquid. Pran'Ser watched concerned and asked her mother "What is within the tank mother?" "Nanodispersers normally they are used when an aged hunter has a tumor and needs to purge it from their system but some are modified so that certain species can become like us genetically they enter the body via the pores in ones' skin and changes them from brain to toe into one of us." She answered her daughter and continued to watch. The audience watched on as the doctor flicked a switch and the process had begun. The process was to take the better part of two hours and by the time it was over most of the crowd that was there for the beginning had gone back to whatever it was that they were doing. Pran'Ser fell asleep during the waiting period and was being gently nudged awake by her father "Wake up my daughter your son is waiting for you" at his words stumbled awkwardly awake but thanks to her father's hand on her shoulder she remained upright and he guided her to a nursery room that had a small bed with a pup on it she gasped in delight as she recognized Naruto by the golden dreadlocks that now hung from his head "By the gods he looks so precious! " She quietly exclaimed as she looked him over noticing that the six whisker like lines that where once on his cheeks were now in a fan like pattern all pointed to the bone that separated his eyes. She just couldn't help herself she traced those lines on his light tan skin this action caused Naruto to awaken, and what a sight that Pran'Ser was given eyes of deep sapphire stared back at her and he cooed that was enough for her to scoop him up and embrace him in a hug. Then she heard a growling sound and realized immediately that he was hungry and with an enormous smile she took him down to the feeding chambers. Dre-Nath and Kiris'Gi watched their daughter carry their first grandchild with small smiles upon their faces wheels were turning in their heads on how they were going to spoil their grandson rotten, and teach him the ways of the hunt as it was taught to them so very long ago.

Kiris'Gi decided that she would see if her daughter came up with a name for the young pup, so leaving Dre-Nath to follow then while her mate informed her that he had to answer a call from the bridge and made his way up. Entering the feeding chambers the attendants and ones eating alike bowed to her presence as she passed, she nave nods in return whilst scanning the hall for her daughter she found her quarry in a secluded room feeding the young pup and asked her daughter "Have you thought of a name for him yet?" "I was thinking and I've come up with the perfect one Bet-Kahr, yes that will be your name." Her mother smiled and said "Tis a strong name and he will live up to it. What do you think?" she asked the now christened Bet-Kahr who growled in delight at the taste of the meat taking that as a positive response His grandmother then took turns with her daughter feeding the pup.

Time skip eight years later

On the hunter home world Naruto now known as Bet-Kahr to his friends and family was running in utter terror from his very angry grandmother! Why, because a paint bomb that he wanted to set on a rotund disrespectful shop keeper had blew up in his grandmothers face not only that she knew that he had something to with it since he defended her the day before when the shop didn't have the meat she had ordered a week prior and the salesman began to berate her in public! He had apparently talked about it whilst heading off for bed the night before. If there were things that he learned in his life first: if he pulls a prank make sure only the intended are hit especially his grandmother, secondly: never under any circomstances pull a prank on his grandfather. His grandfather would laugh it off and that was a good thing the bad thing was Dre-Nath would get him back tenfold, he had only pranked him once the next morning Naruto found himself tied up in a hammock on the ceiling of his room by the time he was down his grandfather gave him a look that said 'Try again I dare you.' That was the last time that ever happened, he turned a corner to an alley and climbed up a ladder to the roof of the building turned and laughed as he didn't see his grandma anywhere. He was so sure of himself that he didn't hear her approach him from behind she stood still and allowed Naruto to back into her. Naruto felt himself bump into something solid he turned and was about to appoligise until he stared up at a very angry Kiris'Gi who picked him up by the back collar of his tunic and said in a sickly sweet voice "Why hello there Bet-Kahr where do you think your heading off to in such a hurry you didn't even bother to help grandma with carrying this wonderful piece of meat to the clan home. Now help me with this." She commanded and let Naruto down he looked over to where she had motioned to and it was an enormous slab of meat, with his head bowed he said "I'm sorry for pranking you grandmother" to which she sighed and said " Well congratulations are in order Bet-Kahr you've evaded me for a further twelve seconds if I didn't know how you think you would have probably gotten away with it at least until I got home so for that I won't tell your mother" his face rose until she spoke again "But you will be training with me for two weeks straight are we clear" he nodded and cringed in fear. He loved his grandmother to death her training method were psychotic.

When they arrived home to their clan pyramid his mother met him outside on the veranda and engulfed him in a tight hug which he returned in earnest "Bet- Kahr I'm so proud of you, you've reached the test of endurance" his mother had all but shouted. He quickly remembered that in just a few days he would take his first of three trials before his Chiva the first was the trial of endurance; in which the students of the hunter academy both male and female were flogged in small groups until they passed out or the timer buzzed and to insure that everyone was on equal footing the academy sent out warnings that if any parent or elder had trained their student with flogging to get them better prepared for the trial then the student would be held back a year to have to prove itself all over again. Naruto would be damned if he was set back. With a renewed fire in his heart, after the meal was properly cooked he began to eat with gusto. Excited for what was to come. It was a few days later that Naruto and all of his class mates were lead to an arena. While waiting their turn Naruto sat on a bench to wait it out and a female by the name of Wrak'Oto sat beside him she was the top huntress within his class and one of his best friends she said "I'm a little nervous how about you?" "A little but I know we will do fine" he replied as he looked at a skinny male that was shaking like a leaf Naruto addressed him "Ret-Iaru don't worry you will do fine just grip the pillar as tight as you can and you'll do well" the blue youngster nodded even though Ret was almost skin and bones he was showing signs of an excellent tracker. Then an arrogant voice rang out "But first he must grow a proper cock!" Naruto's eyes glared when his eyes found the owner of the voice Heith-Rek Naruto's rival and archenemy even when they first met. Standing up Naruto shouted "Why don't you come over to say it to his face you little piece of hound!" he didn't get to finish his sentence when a booming voice said "Alright little shits line up into two columns males on the left females take the right!" that was all it took to get the younglings in line both literally and figuratively. They filed out in pairs and as tradition dictated males went first Naruto and Heith-Rek where chosen so they walked to where they were waiting for them, Naruto's mother was waiting for him by the pole that was to the right. He reached it as fast as he could once there Naruto was then quickly secured to the pole by a cord of leather then his mother came from behind and quickly whispered as she tore the cloth from his back "Good luck little one". After the matriarchs cleared the field a hunter came out onto it carrying two whips he then proceded with the trial he began to flog both of the younglings with increasing intensity and before long the timer buzzed and Naruto was the one standing he looked at the timer five minutes and twenty two seconds the officials untied him, and the crowd as well as his class mates roared in approval Naruto lifted a weak arm into the air and a few seconds later passed out with a small smile on his face.

A/N So Naruto is a predator now and has taken his first trial. I wanted to integrate a currency system into the story and I couldn't make up something clever so I used ancient roman currency as well as punishment, but I wonder if anyone out there can guess what war like society in history had a flogging tradition? But enough rambleing from me I wish to hear from you please review and favorite but only if you want to tune in next time to see Naruto aka Bet-Kahr face his chiva! Good bye and have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

Move well or die

I do not own Naruto or Alien vs. Predator. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Twentieth century fox respectively. The hish species and names are owned by Dark Horse Books save for Ret-Iaru and Kiris'Gi they are my oc's

"hello" are hish aka predators talking

'hello' are hish aka predators thinking

"**hello" **are humans speaking

"_hello" are demons talking_

_A/N I know that the Predator females are taller than the males by quite a bit however I am going to tweak that just a little bit and say that the female height is 7'6" while the males are 7' even. Naruto still has a few human genes within him. He will be taller than other males and the same height as females. Now on with the story._

Chapter three: To the limit

Ten years had passed since the day of the Trial of Endurance, and Naruto with the help of his clan had grown exponentially in almost every area of hunting and survival. He was now incredibly tall even for Hish standards, he was as tall as a female. His muscles were like that of one whom had been through the obstacle courses with weights on. He now had a skill with weapons which according to some rivaled the best in the region. However he was modest and reminded those who gossiped that he was only a novice and still needed what he considered the most important ingredient in a skilled warrior; experience against prey. His Chiva was a week away and he was on his third trial, the Trial of Dominance. The trial to show whom among them could truly claim the titles of Alpha Male and Alpha Female. The entirety of his now graduating class had been brought to an arena, much bigger than the one they used for the first trial. Once all the males and females where they were told that there school would be competing third that day. So Naruto took the time to catch up on sleep and he remembered days past.

Flashback: The day after the first trial

Naruto returned home with a scowl on his face as he attempted to get to his room without being seen. Unfortunately for him didn't make it past the front door when a voice called "Bet-Karh can you come into my office please?" "I'm coming" he replied as he walked into his office. His grandfather turned towards him, eye closed with a smile "Ah Bet-Karh good to see you I was wondering if you'd like….What in Paya's name happened to you?" he yelled alarmed as his eye honed in on the bruises that covered Naruto's face "Nothing" Naruto lied unconvincingly to which Dre-Nath gave him an annoyed look" I am old, but I am not by any means stupid. So I ask again, what happened?" looking ashamed Naruto said "I got into a fight at school, that idiot Heath-Rek made fun of Ret-Iaru and Wrak'Oto so I charged him and was going to kick his ass when he tripped me then his friends beat me up." Naruto finished with a snarl. However quickly calmed down when he saw the dark look on his grandfather's face and shrank back when he saw him get up from his chair and walk past him, he then called over his shoulder "Come along Bet-Kahr I have something that you have to see" running after his grandfather he asked "Where are we going grandfather?" "To the shopping district" he answered after getting in his speeder and fastening the safety belt before opening the door to let Naruto in when the pup was secured he sped away towards the market.

They arrived at the market within minutes, parked the speeder and stepped out when Dre-Nath decided to speak "School will teach you the basics of the hunt but only practice outside of it will ever truly teach you anything about the way of the hunt. Consider this lesson one." And walked over towards the most crowded stalls when he found whom he was looking for an aged hunter that had the third and fourth fingers on his left hand missing. This was Mal-Rek, Heith-Reks's grandfather. Dre-Nath's eye got a mischievous glint in it as he saw his former colleague, then told Naruto "When on the hunt you must allow the prey to make the first move whether they know that they are being hunted or not. The foolish ones will trip up so you may dispatch them with ease, Watch!" Stopping a good distance away Dre-Nath trained his full attention onto Mal-Rek then said with a smile "Mal-Rek my old friend it is good to see you." Which Mal-Rek replied whilst wanting to show that he was the better male "Dre-Nath do you wish for me to once again school you in the way of a true hunter as I did during the Chiva." At this Dre-Nath had a smile plastered onto his face and retorted "That's right during the first hunt you did kill more than me. How many did you kill again? Ten? Twelve? Serpent larva." Mal-Rek growled then roared "You had best watch yourself Dre-Nath or I will throttle you like I did in the academy!" by now there was a crowd encircling the two warriors and the older ones who knew the two shook their heads easily seeing where this was going. Naruto could only watch on in shock as his grandfather, in broad daylight no less had insulted an important clan elder. "I don't recall you raping anyone in the academy least of all me." That was all it took for the angry male to charge, unfortunately Mal-Rek did not take notice of a rather large stone in his way, and when he tripped the hunter went crashing face first into the dirt. Dre-Nath laughed heartily when he saw the result of his handy work and walked away with Naruto in tow then said" Works every time, see Bet-Kahr no need to charge let them come to you." "I understand grandfather" Naruto said with a small smile on his face "Good, now we shall get you a new practice spear since the other one has been damaged." At Naruto's enthusiastic nod they headed towards the weapon venders.

Flash back end

Naruto woke to his name being called "Bet-Karh wake up." He touched the hand that was shaking him, when he opened his eyes. He saw that it was Wrak'Oto who was lightly shaking him. Looking her over, he then thought 'Gods if only I'd get to wake up to her every morning.' He then berated himself for thinking with his "spear". Wrak'Oto then said "Come on, our class is next you have fifteen minutes to select weapons" he nodded in gratitude for waking him with a smile on his face, stood, and walked over towards the weapons rack. He then selected two swords and said a quick prayer to Paya for victory, just in case. After about fifteen minutes, his name was called to take position in the arena. The rules of the test where that two would enter and would fight then after ten minutes another would take position then so on till there was only one left standing the thing was, that they could not have armor for their torso (at least the males) and they weren't fighting on the ground they were fighting on a tall scaffolding. The objective was to make the opponent fall off into the safety net under the scaffolding! Walking from his position in the waiting area he made his way onto the scaffolding, when he saw his opponent Heith-Rek "The gods decide to finally test us to see who stands the better hunter" Naruto said with a smile as he waited for the signal to begin. "And it will most certainly be me" countered Heith-Rek. When horns blasted signaling the arrival of the official: The High Elderess whom over saw every test of her region was sitting in the box seat of the arena. The two combatants faced her and bowed low, at her return nod they faced each other and she gave the command with a downward motion of her fist as she roared "Begin!" And with that Heith-Rek charged Naruto with his spear at the ready to impale him! Reacting as if on instinct using his left sword Naruto parried the attempted fatal blow and maneuvered to Heith-Reks unprotected back and with his right sword created a huge gash on Heith-Rek! The hunter shrieked in pain, lost his footing, and fell off the scaffolding, into the safety net! Eliminating him from competition earlier than expected, Naruto sighed in disappointment he had hoped that the fight would last a little longer but soon perked up when another came out to greet him, the hunter in question was armed with a glaive. Naruto smiled, looked past the hunter and said "One opponent seems to be no contest please send three!" The High Elderess laughed at his bravado and gave a signal to send two more combatants in. Naruto recognized them all, they were lackeys of Heith-Rek and wished to avenge the loss of their leader. The crowd roared in delight when two charged at Naruto, he countered each blow and sent them tumbling after Heith-Rek! Naruto momentarily didn't see the third sneaking up on him with dagger in hand until the last second, he dodged the slash but didn't get out unscathed and received a cut on his arm! The offending hunter stepped back and roared in challenge, Naruto glanced at the wound then scowled at the foolish hunter. He dropped his swords while the hunter watched in shock as Naruto marched up to him dodging another horizontal blow aimed for his neck! Naruto then began to beat the living daylights out of the hunter with his fists, he landed two blows on the hunters' torso and followed up with an uppercut to his jaw, finally picked him up over his head and threw him out of the arena! Picking up his discarded weapons he readied himself for the rest of the males that would be coming out to greet him weapons in hand, he couldn't wait.

After about fifty minutes of fighting, Naruto stood with many cuts and bruises facing the final opponent Ret-Iaru whom held a rod in one hand and a net in the other. Ret-Iaru was no longer as skinny as he was when he was younger, he had bulked up quite a bit but still was slender in appearance. He laughed "At last we meet Bet-Karh for a few moments I feared you would be eliminated prematurely." Smiling Naruto replied "And deny you proper contest? I think not." The two final combatants then turned to the High Elderess, bowed, and finally turned back toward each other at the signal to begin. Naruto got into a fighting stance while Ret-Iaru pressed a button on the rod which extended into not a spear but a trident then got into a fighting stance of his own! At the signal Ret-Iaru threw the net at Naruto who rolled forward and immediately came up in a block as Ret-Iaru attempted to pierce his head with the trident! Attempting another strike Ret-Iaru pulled his trident back allowing Naruto to stand up and use both swords to try and cut the tendons to his friends arms adjacent to his shoulders however Ret-Iaru was quick and blocked the attack by moving his trident into a horizontal position but was quickly over powered by Naruto and was pushed back to the edge of the platform! Quickly regaining his balance Ret-Iaru aimed at Naruto's legs but with a twisting dodge to the left Naruto avoided the blow however left himself open to another attack and with a thrust of his trident, struck Naruto in the thigh! With a snarl of pain he dropped the sword in his left hand and griped the shaft of the trident with it while he used the sword in his right hand to slice the pronged head off of it, then stood up while throwing the head to the ground. Using what was left of the trident as a staff Ret-Iaru then attempted to hit Naruto in the solar plexus but with a step forward the blow was deflected and was followed up by a fist from Naruto into the skinny hunters gut! The blow knocked the wind out of him and sent the blue skinned hunter flying into the safety net tumbling below where medic teams where at the ready to catch him! The crowd roared and cheered as Naruto was hailed as the Alpha male of his class. It was then that Naruto let loose a triumphant roar that nearly shook the entire arena as the rails that had separated the crowd lowered so that they could reach him he was embraced by his mother who placed a kiss on his forehead and hugged him tighter than before and said "The gods have shined on you this day my son" to which he replied "I have had excellent teachers whom have shown me the path to greatness." Before picking up his mother and swung her around while letting out a deep laugh that made most females in the area think was sexy. Then the area got quiet and Naruto noticed the High Elderess approaching, he quickly set his mother down, kneeled, and bowed his head. She smiled and said "Quite an impressive showing young Bet-Karh I look forward to hearing about your progress and hunts." "Thank you for showing interest in this one High Elderess." He replied while keeping his eyes from meeting hers as to do so without permission was an offence to her station. She chuckled and said "As humble as always I will be watching you now have a nice day young one." And with that she left to return to the capital pyramid to file the annual young blood report. While the High Elder took her place. After a short celebration Naruto was commanded to return to the Arena waiting chambers, when he saw that Wrak'Oto was about to head to the ring. "Good luck Wrak." he said to her as he passed she turned to him and nodded with a determined smile on her face. As she walked out Naruto couldn't help but glance at her shapely retreating rear end, once she was gone he decided to head to the medical wing to get his leg patched up and to check on Ret-Iaru.

Wrak'Oto who was armed with a spear, took to her opponent with an aggressive flurry of thrusts and sweeping attacks! Her foe wasn't able to defend fast enough was soon knocked unconscious by the powerful huntress, who landed a blow with the blunt end of her spear in between the huntresses eye's, which sent her tumbling off the platform into the net. She threw up her arms and roared victoriously then waited patiently for her next opponent to enter. She didn't have to wait long when (to her chagrin) a skinny female wielding a knife, sauntered into the arena and with the most annoying voice she ever heard say "You think he would want a mate such as you? An ugly brute of a woman? I am more deserving then you for Bet-Karh's affections, because unlike you I'm pretty. " Wrak'Oto growled in reply "You are nothing but a pathetic slut, one who only seeks to get knocked up by anyone with a cock you don't deserve to be with a male as noble as he!" the offending huntress then snarled and said in a rather loud whisper "I don't care about him, after we mate and he makes me heavy with child I'll simply kill him. Once I'm in control of the dark blade clan nothing will stand in my way when I take control of this planet and rule as queen!" At this point Wrak'Oto had lost her temper 'Try and murder the male that I love will you, and attempt to take the planet? Not on my watch.' she thought as she got an idea , collapsing her spear then dropping it to the floor and walked up to the huntress! Who then tried to stab Wrak'Oto in the belly with her knife but was surprised when she caught her wrist and griped hard enough for her to drop it, stopping the bitch's poorly attempted disembowelment in its tracks! Wrak'Oto was going to teach this whore a lesson, one that she wouldn't soon forget! She then placed her left hand on the huntress' shoulder while her right remained on her wrist and with a thrust of her knee she broke her opponents arm at the elbow! The huntress shrieked in pain as she fell to the floor "That, is for calling me an ugly brute" then broke one of her legs at the knee "That, is for conspiring to commit high treason against the Republic of the Hish!" Wrak'Oto paused and then roared "And this, is for conspiring to commit the murder of the One. I. Love. !" Driving each word home with a stomp of her foot she crushed the huntresses' skull. The crowd who unknown to the deceased had heard every word she said due to sound enhancers placed throughout the arena had stood up, some on their seats and roared in approval for the disposal of a admitted traitor. While Naruto's mother smiled at her hopefully soon to be daughter in law, but felt a twinge of jealousy in her heart but pushed it aside to be reviewed at a later time. Wrak'Oto bowed at the approval but soon blushed as she realized that, she let loose her secret crush in public for the entire city to hear. Almost every female in their class wanted to be mated to Bet-Karh, but none more so than Wrak'Oto who had a major crush on him since they were in their fifth year at the academy.

Flashback Six years ago

Naruto and Wrak'Oto age: 12

"Wrak'Oto and Bet-Karh take position at the beginning of the obstacle course" the Physical education instructor roared at his students, as all fifty stood in a shoulder to shoulder line in their PT jumpsuits. They complied with a determined look upon their faces. Once there they faced the obstacle course, a fifty meter long stretch of trap's, projectiles, and mobile obstacles which moved at a quick pace and were activated at random depending where the students stepped! "You must make it to the end of the obstacle course and back. You must work as a team, or else" the instructors voice boomed with a thinly veiled threat weaved within his voice. The pair got into running positions in preparation for the start command to be given "Go" he said so loud it seemed that he attempted to wake the dead. Both set off at the same time leaping, ducking and rolling to avoid the soft projectiles and random walls that popped up from beneath the ground! Reaching the end they both touched the finishing line with their sandal covered feet! Then turned about and headed the way they came, it wasn't until three meters away from the start that when jumping to avoid an obstacle that a trap door was activated and the ground where she would land was turned into a pit but would allow for half of her foot to land on sturdy ground. She lost her footing and tripped but hurt her ankle however for the most part made it as her other foot hit solid earth Naruto who noticed her plight turned around and helped her to her feet. She was about to thank him when she looked to his face which changed from concern to shock then a determined look. She was surprised to feel him take hold of her arms then get thrown over the starting line! She landed with a thud, then angrily got up and was about to tear him to pieces when she saw that he wasn't standing where he originally was, instead she heard a groaning noise. The instructor then marched over to the pit where the trap door was, crouched, then offered a hand to the very muddy and who was now sporting a dark green eye where a projectile had struck him. Setting the youngster on his feet the instructor then roared "Bet-Karh why did you not finish the course?" Naruto whom had a disgruntled look on his face snarled "I didn't want to leave my teammate behind because I never leave my precious people and the instructions were to use teamwork!" the instructor inhaled as if he was going to reprimand the male but instead smiled and said "Good job". At this the entirety of the class minus Wrak'Oto (who sported a blush) gained flabbergasted looks on their faces as the instructor had never given a complement to a student the entire semester. "When on a hunt and you're in a group you must rely on each other in case if the prey gangs up and retaliates in large numbers. Understand that sometimes you have to make split second decisions and the outcome, will not be as easy as taking a projectile to the face. Your actions can and will determine the outcome of a hunt." He finished with a grim expression then turned to the two whom "volunteered" for the course "Wrak'Oto, Bet-Karh go see the healer then head for the next class. The rest of you pair up we're running the track until I'm tired." The rest of the students groaned hearing this.

The two went to the healers where they gave Naruto ice for his eye and wrapped Wrak'Otos ankle upon finding that it was sprained and she would need crutches to move about. After changing out of the jumpsuits and into their normal tunics or in Wrak'Oto's case a stola, red to accent her dark skin, made their way to their next class which was physics. Not their favorite class but the teacher made it fun and rarely assigned homework. The school bell chimed and then they went in. After the class it was their lunch period and most of the males sat together at a group of tables (save for Naruto who sat under a nearby tree next to Ret-Iaru and had begun to eat his lunch) and were beginning to talk about females. When one male from the group decided to ask Naruto "Bet-Kahr, what do you like in a female?" thinking shortly he replied "I like strong females who are good hunters." The group laughed then the same male as before asked "You don't care for color of skin?" to which Naruto shook his head in the negative and proceeded to finish his meal. Unknown to the blonde Wrak' oto heard every word on her way over to sit with her friend. Reaching him with a smile she said grace and dug into her lunch with gusto. It was after the day was over that they walked to the court yard to wait for their rides this surprised Naruto who always walked home when he got a note that said to wait for his grandmother to pick him up. Wrak'Oto had stood beside him when a voice called her "Come along Wrak'Oto." The owner was her mother as she walked to greet her child. Naruto who had known who the matriarch of the stone fist clan was bowed and said "good afternoon lady stone fist." To which she smiled and said "ah Bet-Karh good to lay eyes." Wrak'Oto then asked her mother "Can he join us for dinner mama?" Who replied with a nod "only if his parents allow it daughter." It was then that Kiris'Gi had arrived and said "im sorry but it will have to be at another time as the clan is going on a trip together." Wrak'Oto said "Ok see you afterwards Bet-Karh."Walked away toward her home. Naruto then asked his grandmother "Where are we going?" and she answered mysteriously "to perform our end of the deal."

Flashback end

Wrak'Oto then took notice of her new opponent and proceeded to win the match but not withoud dropping her spear. She then bent down to pick it up, and proceeded onward with the trial. Naruto whom had gotten patched up went to a barred window to watch the matches looked to the arena, just in time to see the still standing Wrak'Oto bend to pick up her weapon. What he saw was a beautiful sight in his opinion, her backside faced him and when she bent over to pick up her spear the back of her loin brief had gone into the crack of her perfectly toned butt. Naruto blushed as he was given a nice view and he felt a stirring in his briefs and realized that he would need a cold shower when this was over. Wrak'Oto then faced every female and she beat everyone over the side of the arena proving that she was the alpha female of her class next to Bet-Karh 'as it should be' she thought as she roared in triumph! The crowd was again let onto the platform to congratulate her. Naruto then walked out into the arena took her hand and lifted it while they both raised the other on their own and roared with the crowd. The high elder then approached the two alphas kneeled and with a booming voice said to them "Wrak'Oto, Bet-Karh you both have proven yourselves on this trial now go home rest and tomorrow we shall see you aboard a mother ship to head for the hunting grounds of your Chiva!" after the elder left the two friends after saying heir goodbye's parted ways to head home. Once home Naruto headed towards the showers to clean up.

Once Wrak'Oto got home she headed to the bath house and striped out of her armor that she wore for the trial and stepped into the steaming water. She then thought of Bet-Kahr and the battle that had occurred during his trial she cheered for him and when he displayed his strength in dealing with the first male that cut him her thighs moistened slightly when wondering at the other things that he could do with his strength. Her hands went south to relieve the arousal that had grown from all the muscles that Bet-Karh seemed to have grown and especially at what he seemed to be packing between his legs. Putting two fingers inside herself she then worked herself over with a growing enthusiasm. She sighed then sighs turned to moans from that to snarled then from snarls to roars and in the span of minutes had an orgasm so violent that she shuddered causing waves to form and coupled with a roar that nearly brought the building down around her, when a little voice called out "big sister big sister what was that noise "it was her little brother Kaj-Nal who had just returned home from the academy. Thinking fast the only reply that she could come up with was "a bad dream nothing more" as she blushed heavily from embarrassment she heard him ask "Can we go over to Bet-Karh's home please big sister? I seek his counsel on a matter." She chuckled at his choice of words 'Clearly you've been around him for too long now you talk as he does.' she answered "Very well after I get out of the bath." He lightly roared in happiness, and she heard his footsteps fade. She finished bathing and went to dry off, then headed to her room with a robe on. Once there she changed into a green stolla and meet Kaj-Nal sitting patiently on the front veranda with a motion of her hand he followed close by so as to not get lost. After the shower Naruto was taking inventory of his equipment when he heard the bell chime and since he was the only one home as his mother and grandmother had tasks to run and his grandfather at an inter clan meeting but would be back any minute now as they were short because 'someone' always decided to tie all of the speeders together to get out of the meetings early. He answered the door to see Wrak'Oto and her little brother who was smiling at him he said "Wrak and Kaj-Nal please come in" at this Kaj-Nal pushed past his sister pushing her into Naruto, they were flush against each other blue eyes gazed into red and with a stammer Wrak'Oto said "I'm sorry" with a dismissive wave he replied "no apologies necessary my most beautiful of friends." She blushed and was about to repay the complement with one but heard a crash. They both ran to investigate, they came upon Kaj-Nal trying to apologize whilst stuttering hoping to not provoke the older male any further. The youth had knocked over a bust of Naruto's grandmother it was shattered on the floor, Wrak'Oto was about to reprimand the youth but what Naruto did next puzzled her he calmed the young male down and said "Its fine don't worry about it' but next time don't run into people's homes" he finished with a smile but instead of calming the young hunter panicked and screamed "how will I be fine the Elderess will kill me!" Naruto snorted walked to a closet then opened it there inside where multiple replicas of the bust and said "They are all fake we knew that having a real bust here it would be broken in days so we got fake ones" with the bust replaced, Kaj-Nal then cleaned up the mess whilst Naruto poured honey wine for Wrak'Oto and himself then fruit juice for Kaj-Nal, after the cleanup was complete Wrak'Oto excused herself to the restroom. While she was gone Kaj-Nal decided to ask a question that had been bugging him. "Bet-Karh, if I may and what do females like?" Naruto asked him to explain and the youth told Naruto about how he wanted to start attracting females, hearing this Naruto laughed and said to the youngster "the key to attracting females is to try and not attract females as they don't like one who acts like a child seeking attention but one who embraces the way of the hunt." He finished with a grin then asked the boy if he wanted some help with his training. Kaj-Nal agreed with an enthusiastic nod.

It was at this time that his grandmother and mother returned home. Wrak'Oto walked into the room and was greeted by the two females "Wrak'Oto, alpha female come here to take Bet-Karh off our hands?" Kiris'Gi teased the unblooded woman. They then seated themselves on a balcony to watch Naruto instruct Kaj-Nal on his technique of using the wrist blade. "Bet-Karh has quite the physic does he not?" Asked Pran'Ser to Wrak'Oto who could only nod in response, "What are your intentions toward Bet'Karh anyway Wrak'Oto? More specifically if he does ask you to be his mate what would be his test?" asked Kiris'Gi. "Considering he beat all of the class males to a pulp, I don't really know." She replied when a new voice offered "Perhaps I may lend assistance lady stone fist?" the women turned to see Dre-Nath walk out onto the balcony and his mate asked him "You did it again didn't you?" he nodded in delight as once again no one found out it was him who sabotaged the meeting, the topic of discussion was his grandson being offered arranged marriages, but he wouldn't budge an inch when it came to Bet-Karh. Thank the gods someone noticed the wire that he used and in the confusion slipped away! She nodded her head and Dre-Nath continued "Give him the challenge of bringing a skull back to you from the Chiva." She considered it then said glumly "If only he would present me with a necklace of marking" Once the sun set the two visitors left and Naruto returned to his room to complete inventory. He heard a knock on his door and his grandfather ask "So, have you decided on a mate?" Naruto stood straight and replied with a smile on his face "Yes I have, I have chosen Wrak'Oto to be my mate." Dre-Nath smiled back and said "Have you made the Necklace of marking?" Naruto nodded and held up his hand, there on a string hung two skulls for joining, other bones for the bond of being mated and featuring claws of the Thanatos cat on it. Dre-Nath smiled at his grandson "I am very proud of you Bet-Karh, you have become such an honorable warrior. I have a gift for you for the Chiva." He handed Naruto a wrapped package, and Naruto unwrapped it. It was a helm, the faceplate was reminiscent of the Celtic tribes in ancient times but had three spikes on the forehead. Seeing His grandson's shocked expression Dre-Nath decided to speak "it has multiple vision modes and can translate what your prey is saying!" Naruto hugged his grandfather and Dre-Nath returned the embrace in earnest. Then Kiris'Gi and Pran'ser entered and handed Naruto another package then they said in unison "Do not open this until the day of your Chiva!" they all embraced in a group hug then left his room to allow him to continue what he was doing. It was half past midnight when Naruto received the order to report to the shuttle port too join his fellow classmates for the Chiva. He packed a large duffel bag with his armor, the necklace of marking, and weapons, then left the clan pyramid but not before kissing his family one last time for he would return an adult a blooded hunter and start to rebuild the dark blade clan. He then walked at a brisk pace and reached it in under eight minutes. Seeing Ret-Iaru and Wrak'Oto there he walked over to them and said "Hey guys" they turned and regarded him with smiles and Ret-Iaru said, "Hello Bet-Karh you seem to be in a peaceful state, any reason for that?" Naruto then said in a calm voice "I want to get going I hate it when there is no action." Wrak'Oto then looked past them and said icly "the snake approaches walking as if an adult." The two males knew whom she was talking about and turned full circle to see Heith-Rek enter the port and shouted "What are we waiting for lets go", then he spied Wrak-Oto walked up and told her "You will be my mate what do you say? Do you want to be mated into the most powerful uck" he stopped talking when she grabbed his throat and growled to him "Not even if you were the last male in existence, not even if we were on a deserted planet, and not even if you had a proper cock!" she then threw him to the floor. Where he landed in a heap the head master then showed up and motioned for everyone to get aboard the shuttle that would take them to the awaiting mother ship. It would take them a few days to get to their first hunting ground, Earth.

Meanwhile on earth

Steam ship Ryujo

"**Mr. Yutani the team has been assembled."** said a voice that rang out in the confined quarters of the large vessel when he found the source of it then said **"Thank you Takashi prepare the film projector I will be down momentarily."** the man known as Mr. Yutani the shakily got up from his cushioned chair and walked through the ship. The Yutani, corporation had in recent years been taking over the weapons building industry, by creating automatic weapons that were powered by running chakra through ones hands into a seal on the handle all one had to do was aim and pull the trigger! These weapons shot kunai from them and were accurate up to three hundred meters. He sold it to shinobi villiges to get ahold of their academy drop outs whom he recruited as security guards. The thing was you just needed to be able to mold chakra not be qualified for being a shinobi. When he got to the briefing room thirty individuals looked up as he started to speak**. "Ladies and gentlemen the reason why I have gathered you all here to announce that we believe to have found the lost city of Yamatai.'"** the archeologists, historians, and engineers where silent at this news. Mr. Yutani continued **"We also believe that it is somewhere in the south which is where we are steaming towards as we speak." **Then a projector started showing aerial pictures of the island. One of the historians asked **"If it's in the south why is there snow on the ground?"** **"That's not snow that is ash."** Mr. Yutani replied **"The ash was dispersed after the volcano erupted and is apparently covering the city of gold."** He continued. **"We will be there in a week. Be sure to have all of you equipment ready."** He then left them in silence returning to his cabin. Takashi followed him and asked **"Are we going to find it, what we're really after I mean."** Yutani replied with a smile **"Yes I believe that we will, but we don't have time to dawdle tell the captain to put the ship into full steam ahead and let our getaway drivers know to follow the ship. I don't want to be there when THEY arrive" **Takashi bowed and set to his tasks.

Back on the mother ship.

Naruto paced in the aft bulkhead after putting his things away in his bunk. 'When should I ask her? Should I do it before or after the Chiva?' he growled in frustration and punched the wall making the wall dent in reaction. He blinked he didn't use that much strength did he? He decided to go to the fitness area two decks below. Once there he decided to lift weights, which would surely clear his mind he set the weight at a medium setting lied on his back and began to bench press. The weights felt lighter 'someone must have messed with the calibration.' he thought sourly. He put the weight down then set the setting for the max weight, he began again he lifted and brought it down again he paused and then realized 'These machines are exactly like the ones in the academy, and just a few days ago I could barely lift the max weight but this time I did it twice and I feel only a small portion of sweat going down me!' the problem wasn't the machine the problem was him! Somehow he had an increase in strength! Resolving to solve this later Naruto then got up and made his decision to his earlier dilemma he would tell her now then prove himself to her eyes during this hunt and every future one. Naruto went to his bunk and pulled out the necklace then set off to find Wrak'Oto. The huntress in question was in the starboard section of the ship. She then hard approaching footsteps and heard a voice say "Bitch, who the fuck do you think you are refusing to mate with me?" she knew that voice well it was Heith-Rek and when she turned to confront him, he attempted to pin her down! But he made one very grievous error, never piss off a female. Using the momentum of the idiotic hunter she griped his wrists and flipped him over sending him crashing into the wall! Upon hearing the noise, one of the huntresses that came from a different school and became friends with Wrak'Oto arrived to investigate the scene. What she found was apart from the attempted rape humorous the male had his head in the bin that the females used to discard the wadding that they would place within themselves at the ovulation season. Wrak'Oto was soon helped to her feet by Mor'Jut she then snarled "Get the fuck out of here you pathetic worm." the waist of flesh scrambled away! Naruto who had heard the commotion yelled out the proper phrase to go into the female section of the ship "Male on deck!" before running to the source of it! He then came face to face with Heith-Rek trying to flee and cloths lined him, knocking him unconscious, then other females dragged him away to a holding cell! Taking sight of Wrak'Oto by a female he didn't recognize he then asked "Wrak are you alright?" at her nod of affirmative she recomposed herself and gestured to Mor'Jut and introduced her "Bet-Karh this is Mor'Jut. Mor'Jut you remember the hunter that I spoke of." He bowed his head in greeting while she did the same whilst looking him over. Wrak'Oto, being a very observant female motioned to something that he held in his hand and asked "What do you have in your hand Bet-Karh?" he took a deep breath before asking her to stand up which she complied and he got down on one knee and said " I know that this isn't the place where you wanted this question to be asked but" he took her hand "Wrak'Oto we have known each other since as far back as we can remember and we have held each other through thick and thin and over the years I have gone from seeing you as a friend to seeing the huntress that I wish to be with for the rest of my days. So I ask you will you be my life mate?" Wrak'Oto covered her mouth and she gasped as he presented her with the necklace of mark. Teary eyed she answered "Yes, yes I will!" she then jumped upon him and began kissing him which he returned full force once they had gotten it out of their system they had moved to another part of the ship and told him "In keeping with tradition you must complete a task for me. That task would be to complete your Chiva and come back with a serpents head." He then nodded hugged her and in keeping with tradition said "It shall be done my huntress." And so as tradition dictated he wouldn't see her for the next six days until the task was complete.

It was the day of their Chiva and Bet-Karh had cleaned and oiled his weapons then opened the package that his family had sent with him to find it was a glaive but not just any glaive it was the Dark Blade clan signature glaive with plasma forged into the metal! He had brought three throwing disks, some wire, a combi-stick, and now he had a glaive! He grinned in bloodlust as his kill gland beneath his neck super charged him for the upcoming hunt and as alpha male he selected those who would join him in this. He secured his helm upon his face, and walked down to the drop pod deck to greet his fellow males. He then remembered that one would not be joining them this day, and for good reason.

Flashback: six days ago after the proposal.

Naruto and the other males stood shoulder to shoulder and listened as the high elderess who joined them, mere minutes ago had immediately got wind of what had happened thirty minutes ago in the female part of the ship. She announced "Bring out Heith-Rek!" her body guards left the room and returned seconds later with the male in chains. "You stand accused of attempted rape! What say you in your defense?" and he responded as expected "I will not beg a child bearer for mercy." Then he spat in her face! She looked ready to tear his arm off then beat him to death with it! But she called Naruto's name "Bet-Karh!" responding immediately he walked forward and kneeled in front of her. She motioned for him to rise and handed him a whip that had razors on its tips and said "As Alpha male you must meet out punishment to this worm, take heed all whom would follow this path that I will not condone or tolerate rape. Ten lashes for the attempted rape and another ten for putting his saliva on my face." She then whispered into his ear before she left "Congratulations on making the proposal Bet-Karh, Wrak'Oto is a fine huntress she will bring honor to your clan and to you." He nodded at the command and thanked her, he griped the whip and stepped far enough away while Heith-Rek was placed on a hook via his chains so that his arms were above his head. Naruto heard a whimper of fear from the condemned but proceeded with instructions given. The first lash bit into Heith-Rek's flesh, and the male screamed in pain! The second felt worse as it crossed over the place where the first was. After eighteen more lashes the crying hunter was taken off of the hook and was thrown into his cell by the Elderess's guards, he would not take the Chiva with the others he would do so alone.

End flashback

Reaching the drop pod deck, the males stood at the position of attention and bowed their heads. Then their head master said to him "Bet-Karh choose your squad mates." He picked Ret-Iaru and Blay-Krayl, whom positioned themselves to both sides behind Naruto. The Head Master then said to the trio "You three shall bring honor to your clans and to yourselves or die in the attempt! Leave not a single armed human alive! Now go and prove yourselves or die in honor." At this they entered separate drop pods and shut the doors. They would reach the ground in five minutes. Naruto could hardly wait to begin. The Head Master then got onto the communicator then said to the bridge "Activate the shield." The shield in question was one over the island so as to prevent a serpent outbreak, they had made mistakes in the past with them but not now, not ever again.

On the island one day ago

Mr. Yutani had all of the scientists exploring and documenting everything. They had reached the island ahead of schedule and gave orders to the captain of his twenty security forces to place explosives in the volcanos weak points to distract the predators. He knew that, the researchers and their guards would never get off this island. He needed something to keep the predators busy just long enough to get what he wanted and get out alive. Deep inside of the temple there was a sarcophagus that contained the remains of (if the translation was correct) the real life equivalent to the predator's version of the boogey man. One so evil that he was entombed alive so he was disgraced for eternity. He was walking inside of the temple with his two guards and Takashi when he came to a stone sarcophagus and turned to the two missing nin that he employed and told them **"I want this thing opened but make it look like it never happened. We don't want our friends to see that some things are amiss." **One from Suna nodded, stepped up, and made a few hand signs then pressed his hands to the ground. Mr. Yutani heard a hiss and the ninja was on the floor screaming in pain, his face was melting! **'It seems as though we have stumbled upon a booby trap'** he thought ruefully but his spirit brightened when he saw that the box was opened not the way he wanted but open none the less. He looked into the coffin and he wanted to puke, the predator looked as if it was buried a few weeks ago. He noted differences in the structure of the head it was longer with the dreadlocks swept back. He turned to Takashi and held out his hand, Takashi handed him a syringe then he poked the predator's arm that had grown soft in the years. He took the blood and when he was done he had taken five syringes worth which the other nin who was from kiri had used a jutsu to cool them. Their task complete, they headed to their experimental water craft one that could go under water for hours at a time. They reached it on the other side of the island and with a raft they went aboard. Mr. Yutani smiled at the blood that they had collected once he reached a secluded part of the submarine and said quietly **"Big things have small beginnings."** As they sped away from the island. Unbeknownst to him a Xenomorph queen began to lay eggs only eighteen so as to limit the chance of human annihilation. Via a chemical that stops her laying.

On the island with the hunters

Naruto stepped out of his pod that had landed on the shore, and said to his compatriots who were a few feet away "We will scout the area and count their number if they pose are armed kill them." He received nods in reply. They began to mark targets with their helms "I found twenty one armed about five unarmed." Ret-Iaru said as he made his way back to Naruto whom was perched on the highest column, the area was littered with columns and ancient temples that looked as if they would crumble. He watched one human who was the leader strode about the temple grounds checking on the others but stopped and talked to one of his troupe. Naruto grew curious as to what they said so he turned his translator to his helm on, and listened in **"Have you checked the explosives to make sure they are in place?"** the leader asked a man **"Hai Captain we have they are all armed in case of predators."** Naruto wondered what they had meant when they said predators then realization dawned on him "They are referring to us. They are here because we are." He said aloud. The others turned to him in surprise "You're sure?" Blay-Krayl asked. Naruto nodded and looked to the mountain and zoomed in on it to find that there was indeed explosives in place but no wire connecting them. "They have also placed explosives on the mountain so the lava that flows within kills us." Looking back to them he said "Kill them all, we must not allow the anonymity of our race be shattered! But leave the leader to me." The two nodded and went to work.

Bessho was on edge ever since they had arrived, being a samurai from The Land of Iron it wasn't improbable that he would be paranoid. That said he wasn't that paranoid this morning, however upon hearing the news that fifteen of the scientists were missing and the occasional hiss that he would hear every now and again didn't help the matter. He spun around when he heard a scream, then the staccato of the kunai rifle going off, followed by another scream! He radioed his men on his headset **"Regroup at the temple court yard!"** he then took off in a sprint, unfortunately in the wrong way instead heading towards a court that the scientists believed were for playing games. He stopped when he realized he was lost he tried to go back but found his pathway blocked by an uncloaking predator, a really big one.

Naruto uncloaked when the human turned around, then he extended his wrist blades! The human unsheathed his weapon which was a sword, Naruto then spread his arms and roared! The human ran at Naruto and began to try and cut the hunters abdomen which was protected with armor, the blade barly made a mark. Reacting fast Naruto aimed a disfiguring blow with his blades but the human twirled out of his reach 'He's fast. Good." The human attacked again, positioning his sword down with the blade pointing away from his body the human charged once again, bringing his sword up! Naruto then did something the human didn't expect, retracting his blades he caught the sword as the human made a slash straight down. He then brought the human out of balance by a quick push back extended his blades and impaled the human in the gut! Retracting once again he allowed the human to fall to the ground, then peeled off the humans armor reached into the humans back and with one move extracted the spinal column and skull! He roared in triumph, his first trophy and his first victory in battle then collected the sword and sheath and strapped it to his back with wire. Then placed the skull and spine into a sac on his belt when he was about to turn away when he paused and upon switching his vision he realized that he attracted a crowd, this crowd was made up of serpents! He counted them and there were six in this group. He did a backflip onto the roof of the building behind him. Pulled out his combi-stick then roared in challenge. Then something happened that Naruto didn't expect the explosive on the mountain went off.

Fukushima ran in fear from the predators and from those monstrous bug things! He was the one in charge of the explosives and he (as soon as he was able to focus his chakra) would set them off. He rounded a bend and realized he was trapped by the bug things. Laughing crazily he then made a hand sign and focused his chakra. The explosives went off, the things leapt on him, and the last thing that he felt before he died was a scalding sensation.

Lava flowed everywhere, killing everything it touched! Naruto who stared at the serpents or at least where they were before being engulfed by the liquid fire, snarled in frustration and moved to a building higher than any of the others where he found Ret-Iaru waiting for him with a serpent head on his trident, he asked "Where is Blay-Krayl?" his friend shook his head sadly "He didn't make it." A shuttle descended from orbit landed on the roof lightly and opened its doors the Head Master was aboard and motioned them to get on Ret-Iaru began walking towards it only to feel Naruto grip his arm. Ret-Iaru turned to his friend who said "I still have not marked myself Please take these for when I return." He handed his trophies to Ret-Iaru who nodded to him and walked to the shuttle. The Head Master called to Naruto "Bet-Karh you had better return to your future mates arms alive or I will bring you back from the dead and kill you." Naruto nodded his head and the shuttle rocketed into the sky. Then he heard a screech, when he turned he saw the queen staring back at him from a good distance on another roof. He then took off his breast plate, and readied his glaive. The queen launched herself to Naruto's roof and made it! She screeched at him, the combined weight and sound made the roof crumble turning it into a fight in a maze of broken walls and trenches. The queen wasted little time, she launched her tail at him! He barely dodged it was then that she charged! Thinking fast, Naruto rolled under a broken section of a wall and came up in a swipe aimed for the queens clawing little arm! He lopped it off then received a back hand in return. Sending him crashing into a wall! He winced as he got up the queen once again charged him. This time he jumped into a trench which turned into a tunnel leading to the other side to the building! Climbing out at the other end he found thankfully that the queen was still trying to dig at the tunnel where he once was. His kill gland super charging his body, Naruto sprinted toward the queen running up a broken wall he then jumped onto its back and proceeded to stab it through the middle! Screaming in pain she shook Naruto off. When Naruto landed he got the wind knocked out of him and rolled into another trench when he recovered the queen was still recovering and he discovered to his dismay that the glaive was stuck within her! He pulled out his combi-stick and ducked inside of a tunnel Naruto considered his options and his eyes widened when he came to a conclusion he grinned. Taking out his ceremonial knife and some wire he quickly tied the two together. The queen looked around for her prey she checked behind her to make sure he wasn't there and walked forward slowly. Naruto popped out of another hiding spot and threw the combi-stick at her she shielded herself with her hand which was hit with it. She tore the spear from her hand, now making it useless. Looking back to where he was she discovered that he was gone. Screeching in frustration she began to tear down every wall she could, when he came out of the tunnel! Sprinting with every ounce of his strength he jumped onto her back again and pulled the glaive free while jumping from the acid that sprayed form the wound, and she turned to confront him! Gripping the far end of it Naruto unceremoniously decapitated her but had to roll to avoid damage by the acid. He then let loose a triumphant roar and also unceremoniously passed out from sheer exhaustion. His kill gland had tired him out. Then seconds later a shuttle carrying the Head Master and Ret-Iaru whom took the hunter his glaive and his trophy into it then with an order the pilot they raced to the awaiting mother ship.

A/N Whew it was at 2:09 am that I finished this chapter. For those of you that guessed or didn't guess in the last chapter there was a flogging scene and I asked you to guess where the tradition came from. It was from ancient Sparta. Now if anyone can guess what I modeled Ret-Iaru after you will be allowed to pick a female for the harem. However please no filler females. But you have to pm me the answer to which I will ask you which female do you want and then tell me, do not include the female in the answer. As always review tell me what you think.


End file.
